Helpless
by Sakrea
Summary: Skywarp has space issues. Optronix  Optimus  has trouble dealing with this on a daily basis. Optronix  Optimus /Skywarp. DW Comic Continuity, Pre-War.


Just want to make a quick note here!

In the Dreamwave comic continuity, Optimus Prime is called Optronix before he is chosen to be Prime.

* * *

Helpless. Considering the times and his current job, it was a strange phrase to use to describe his predicament at this point. He was young, he worked as an archivist in Iacon, and Cybertron was currently in a prosperous Golden Age. Sadly though, he was indeed, helpless.

Tap tap tap tap tap. Click. Tap tap tap tap tap. Click. Tap tap tap tap tap. Click.

The hall echoed the sounds of a keyboard as Optronix sorted through files on his computer. His current assignment was to look over and catalog of some of the oldest entries in the Iacon Archives. It was a job he felt deeply interested in. He loved history, he loved research, and to earn his living in the process of doing what he loved was more than he had hoped for. But, like all seemingly perfect scenarios, there was a hitch.

_**VOP!**_

_Creeeeaaaaak…._

_**CRASH!**_

"You have balance issues, you know that?" Skywarp noted, grinning cheekily as he stretched himself over the computer terminal. He lifted one thruster heel in the air behind him, the picture of innocence had he not been leaning on a series of keys that had the terminal screeching warnings in protest.

Optronix stared at the ceiling, one leg hooked up on his desk, the other trapped under his downed chair and forced there by the weight of his own traitorous, unbalanced body. "Hello, Skywarp," he sighed.

"You don't seem happy to see me," the purple seeker noted, canting his head slightly to the side. He removed his hand from its resting place on the angry-sounding keyboard, letting it drag teasingly across the tip of the archivist's blue pede. "Why?"

Releasing a surprised sound, Optronix jerked the pede off the table and away from his tormentor's reach. He wasn't going to admit he was ticklish. "I'm trying to work, Skywarp!"

The Seeker gave him a mock pout, tilting his head in the opposite direction. "You're always working."

Optronix gave him a blank look. "Because you always bother me while I'm at _work_."

"You actually do work at work? Pssh."

Choosing to ignore the unintentionally oxymoronic comment, Optronix began to attempt to untangle himself. Skywarp helped by trying to catch a flailing limb whenever it came within his reach.

"Can't you come to visit me later?" Optronix hissed when he finally stood up.

"But you look so cute and sexy when you're working hard and nerding out over history," Skywarp protested, letting himself wilt over the console so his fingertips brushed the floor.

"Then can you go watch from a chair? Preferably on the other side of the room?"

"Nope."

With a heavy groan, Optronix dragged a hand across his faceplates, muttering about insufferable distractions. Skywarp used the time to roll over on the console, stretching his arms toward the floor and looking upside down at the object of his attentions.

"Do you really get that big of a kick out of constantly distracting me?" Optronix sighed, staring blankly down at the mech using his computer as a jungle gym.

"Not really," Skywarp said, suddenly getting distraction by a speck of dust on the floor. He began flicking it around with his finger tips.

"What do you mean _'not really'_?"

The seeker shrugged and played with the speck of dust.

"_Skywarp!"_

"Whaaaat?"

"Tell me why you keep coming down here if you don't like messing with me!" the archivist half shouted, his voice echoing across the room.

"'Cause you can't run away." Skywarp muttered, suddenly adopting a real pout as he flicked his dust ball.

"Yes, I know that," Optronix said dryly. "I'm helpless. _Other_ than that."

The Seeker's optics darted to the side.

"Skywarp…" Optronix threatened.

The Seeker's pout deepened and he suddenly crossed his arms over his chest, only adding to the ridiculous upside-down spectacle. "I just wanna hang out with you," he murmured sulkily.

"You… What?"

Once more, Skywarp's optics darted in the opposite direction. "I know if I tried to hang out with you outside of work, you'd just run away. So I have to do it like this. Okay? Okay."

For a long moment, Optronix was speechless. This all came as a complete surprise to him. He knew he was just a big joke to Skywarp's trine mates and he'd only assumed the purple seeker's antics were due to some sick joke the three had concocted together. He wasn't sure he completely believed Skywarp's words, but it seemed a step outside the norm, something even Skywarp wouldn't try.

Hesitantly, Optronix set a hand atop Skywarp's crossed arms. "Next time, just ask."

"Huh?" was Skywarp's intelligent answer. His optics turned up at the other mech, curiosity lighting them.

"I have a lot of work to do during the day," Optronix explained gently. "If you just wanna hang out… I'd gladly do it after my shift."

"You… You would?" the Seeker asked, abruptly flipping himself over on the keyboard. His feet touched the ground on the other side of the desk, his body propped up by his hands on the keyboard. The computer continued to scream errors.

Optronix gave him a soft nod. "Sure."

"Like… Tonight?"

"Sure."

Skywarp glanced down at the floor for a brief moment, and then grinned up at the archivist. "So… You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Sounds good," Optronix replied, giving him a gentle smile. "Meet me after my shift?"

"Yup!" Skywarp chirped happily. Then, in the typical unsystematic way the seeker had, he leapt forward and planted a sloppy kiss atop Optronix's lips. "See ya tonight then!"

_**VOP!**_

_**CRASH!**_

Once more, Optronix found himself on his back, hopelessly tangled up in his own chair. He'd hoped that this new arrangement might grant him a bit more control, but it seemed he was doomed to be just as helpless as ever.


End file.
